


Weihnachtszyklus

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Das erste Weihnachten ohne Ellen naht. Jupp bekommt Hilfe von Klaus, und entwickelt ganz neue Gedanken.
Relationships: Josef Schatz/Klaus Taube
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Weihnachtsbäckerei

Jupp betrachtete die fertigen Vanillekipferl und widerstand der Versuchung, sie gegen die Wand zu werfen nur mit allergrößter Sebstbeherrschung. Kaum eine Spur des Puderzuckers, in denen er sie mühsam gewendet hatte, war zu sehen. Wenn das jetzt das einzige Problem mit dem verdammten Gebäck gewesen wäre, damit hätte er ja noch leben können. Aber bei dem ersten Plätzchen, dass er vom Blech genommen hatte, hatte er sich erst mal ordentlich die Finger verbrannt. Das würde er vermutlich noch eine Weile merken. Die nächsten paar waren beim Anfassen zerbröselt. Danach hatte er fürs Erste aufgegeben, und gewartet bis sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr heiß waren. Und jetzt hielt der Puderzucker nicht. Genervt steckte er einige der Keksbrösel in den Mund. Und sie schmeckten nicht mal. Ansonsten hätte sich die ganze Schinderei ja eventuell noch gelohnt. Für das Strahlen auf Florians Gesicht wenn wenigstens seine Lieblingsweihnachtskekse auf dem Teller lagen. Die, die seine Mutter immer selbst gebacken hatte, egal wie viel Stress sie sonst noch hatte, weil alle anderen „einfach nicht richtig schmecken, nur die, die du immer machst.“ Wie Flo Ellen immer ernsthaft erklärt hatte wenn sie vorschlug welche zu kaufen. Also hatte Jupp sich tatsächlich in die Küche gestellt, sich mit dem Rezept und den Küchengeräten auseinandergesetzt, egal wie wenig ihm das Ganze lag. Um Flo eine kleine Freude zu machen in der ganzen Trauer, immerhin war es sein erstes Weihnachten ohne seine Mutter. Und jetzt war alles für die Katz, weil das Ergebnis nicht annähernd so war wie das, was Ellen immer gebacken hatte. Da waren selbst die fertigen Vanillekipferl aus dem Supermarkt an der Ecke noch besser, und die vom Konditor sowieso.

Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schaute zu dem unverarbeiteten Teig inmitten des Schlachtfeldes. Ob man aus ihm noch etwas machen konnte, oder sollte er ihn einfach wegwerfen?

In dem Moment hörte er das Kratzen eines Schlüssels im Wohnungsschloss. Natürlich. Jetzt musste auch noch Klaus kommen. Der würde sich über seine fehlenden Backkünste mal wieder köstlich amüsieren. Das war das Letzte das er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Schlimm genug, dass er Flo enttäuschen würde. Aber egal wie sehr er das auch nicht wollte, die Tür bewegte sich und Schritte kamen näher, unverkennbar Klaus' Gang. 

Und dann stand Klaus in der Tür, begrüßte ihn mit einem beiläufigen „Hallo Jupp“, während er das Küchenchaos musterte. Jeden Moment würde jetzt ein Kommentar kommen, und Jupp stählte sich schon dafür. Aber dann kam nur ein mildes „Vanillekipferl? Da hast du dir ja eine Sorte ausgesucht.“ 

„Hab ich ja gar nicht“ brummte er „Flo liebt die dämlichen Dinger, und ich wollte ihm halt den Gefallen tun.“ 

Und dann, weil Klaus jetzt sowieso schon davon wusste, und er mit dessen Hilfe vielleicht zumindest vermeiden konnte, dass Flo komplett enttäuscht wurde, fügte er hinzu „aber anscheinend bin ich zu doof dafür. Die schmecken nicht richtig, und der Puderzucker hält auch nicht.“

Klaus sah ihn einen Moment an und wieder bereitete er sich auf eine Bemerkung zu seinen nicht vorhandenen Küchenfähigkeiten vor. Aber stattdessen kam nur „Nein Jupp, das liegt nicht nur an dir. Du bist doch nach Rezept vorgegangen, oder?“

Jupp nickte bestätigend. Seine mangelnden Fähigkeiten in der Küche waren ihm selbst genügsam bekannt, da musste er sich nicht auch noch daran probieren, ein Rezept abzuändern.

Und das Verhör ging weiter: „Hast du Butter genommen?“

Er nickte wieder. Das zumindest hatte er in den Malen, die Ellen Weihnachtskekse gebacken hatte während sie verheiratet gewesen waren, gelernt. Also, er wusste nicht genau, warum es Butter und nicht Margarine sein musste, aber als er es mal gewagt hatte ihr vorzuschlagen Margarine statt der sauteuren Butter zu verwenden hatte sie reagiert als hätte er statt Kölsch irgend so ein Waschwasser ausschenken wollen. Also war er jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass sie schon gewusst hatte wovon sie gesprochen hatte, und selbstverständlich Butter genommen. Aber das hatte wohl nichts genützt.

„Sehr gut, dann kriegen wir das hin.“

Als sein Kopf bei diesen hoffnungsvollen Worten hoch schnellte, schien Klaus davon verunsichert. „Also, natürlich nur wenn du meine Hilfe willst.“

Danach fragen hatte er nicht gewollt, aber wo sie ihm so direkt, und ganz ohne spöttischen Kommentar, angetragen wurde, war er doch froh darüber.

„Natürlich, bitte. Flos Weihnachten wird schon durchwachsen genug, da sollen zumindest seine Lieblingskekse auf dem Tisch stehen.“

„Gut. Dann kannst du schon mal nach Vanillearoma suchen.“

„Vanillearoma? Das stand aber nicht im Rezept.“ protestierte er. Obwohl er eigentlich überzeugt war, dass Klaus wusste wovon er sprach. Und er ja nach Rezept vorgegangen war, und sie trotzdem nicht richtig schmeckten.

„Ja, deswegen sagte ich ja dass das nicht wirklich deine Schuld ist. Ellen hat die Vanillekipferl nicht nach dem Rezept gebacken, sondern ein paar Kleinigkeiten verändert. Mandeln statt Haselnüsse, und eben Vanillezucker oder Vanillearoma in den Teig. Die Mandeln sollten keinen so großen Unterschied machen, aber die Vanille im Teig merkt man schon sehr.“

„Woher weißt du jetzt eigentlich wie meine Frau die Weihnachtskekse gebacken hat?“

„Sie hat letztes Jahr auch welche gebacken. Die haben ähnlich geschmeckt wie die, die meine Oma früher manchmal gebacken hat, also habe ich sie eben danach gefragt.“

Ja, gut, das war ein Grund. Und natürlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie Klaus die Kekse damals probiert hatte. Sein Gesicht hatte diesen Ausdruck gezeigt – purer Genuss. Der Gedanke, wann Klaus noch so aussehen würde, und wie er diesen Ausdruck herbeiführen konnte hatte sich in diesem Moment aufgedrängt. Eine momentane geistige Verwirrtheit. Immerhin stand er ganz bestimmt nicht auf Männer. Auch und besonders nicht auf Klaus.

Und wenn Klaus wegen dieses Geschmacks jetzt so sicher war, dass man das Gebäck noch retten konnte, sollte er sich wohl besser auf die Suche nach dem Vanillearoma begeben. Irgendwo hatte er schon mal welches gesehen, er wusste also, dass es in dieser Küche vorhanden war.

Während er die verschiedenen Schränke durchsuchte, hörte er das Plätschern des Wasserhahns. Natürlich würde sich Klaus, korrekt wie immer, erst mal die Hände waschen. Als er sich mit dem Aroma in der Hand triumphierend umwandte, stand Klaus mit aufgekrempelten Hemdsärmeln direkt vor ihm. So nahe, dass er sich zumindest einbildete dessen Körperwärme zu spüren. Und wieso fielen ihm so Kleinigkeiten wie Klaus Unterarme heute so stark auf? Die Backerei stellte was mit seinem Kopf an, es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür.

„Und, hast du's gefunden?“ Natürlich wollte Klaus ihm nur bei der Suche über die Schulter schauen. Er wedelte mit seinem Fund noch ein bisschen in Augenhöhe herum. Wenn Klaus das Päckchen bisher nicht gesehen hatte, war das vielleicht notwendig.

Und schon war seine Hand leer, und er konnte nur noch Klaus Rückseite betrachten. Auch kein schlechter Anblick. Was sollte der Gedanke jetzt schon wieder? Sie waren am Backen. Klaus war ein Mann. Und er nahm Männer nicht so wahr. Vielleicht erinnerte ihn die Situation auch einfach an die paar Male die er Ellen tatsächlich in der Küche geholfen hatte, und sein Unterbewusstsein brachte das jetzt durcheinander. Ja, das musste es sein.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er Klaus dabei zu, wie der dem Teig das Aroma unterknetete. „Kann ich eigentlich auch was machen, oder übernimmst du das jetzt?“

„Ich knete nur schnell den Teig fertig, dann muss er sowieso noch mal kurz in den Kühlschrank. Du kannst ja schon mal Bier aufmachen für die Wartezeit. Und anschließend machst du die Kipferl, und ich wende sie. Alles nehme ich dir bestimmt nicht ab.“

Jupp war sogar froh darüber. Er wollte die Kekse für Flo machen. Und so dankbar er für Klaus Hilfe war, die das Ganze davor bewahrte ein komplettes Fiasko zu werden, so sehr hätte es ihn auch gewurmt, nicht daran beteiligt zu sein. Obwohl er absolut nicht backen konnte, und Klaus die vermutlich alleine wesentlich schöner hinkriegen würde.

Als er die zweite Flasche Kölsch geöffnet hatte, und sich wieder zum Raum umdrehen wollte, stand Klaus schon wieder direkt vor ihm. Was war denn heute auch los? Er gab die eine Flasche wortlos weiter, etwas besorgt, was bei seinen momentanen Gedankengängen wohl aus seinem Mund käme wenn er den denn öffnen würde. Während Klaus ihm die Flasche abnahm, sah er ihn schon so merkwürdig an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja. Es ist nur alles ein bisschen viel. Und immer mal wieder die Erinnerungen.“ was ja auch stimmte. Zumindest zum Teil.

Klaus nickte nur ebenfalls, unterließ aber weitere Rückfragen. Aber das stille Verstehen tat gut.

Eine Runde „HeroQuest“ später, um dem Teig noch mal Ruhezeit im Kühlschrank zu geben, ging es weiter mit dem Backen. Jupp rollte den Teig in dünne Rollen, schnitt diese in Stücke, und formte sie. Dabei achtete er genau darauf sie genau so klein zu machen wie Ellen sie immer gedreht hatte.

Als Klaus ihn für die Größe der Kipferl lobte, stieg Wärme in seiner Brust auf. Das nahm jetzt aber echt überhand. Man könnte meinen, dass die Worte von seiner neuen Flamme gekommen wären. Nicht Klaus. Während er über diese erneuten Gedanken die Augen verdrehte, bereute er den Abend neulich im Rättematäng. Da hatte irgendein Kerl angefangen, Klaus schöne Augen zu machen. Und Klaus hatte sich amüsiert, aber so ganz abgeneigt schien er nicht gewesen zu sein. Und ihm war das gar nicht Recht gewesen. Klar, zwei Kerle die vor seinen Augen rummachten. Das war jetzt echt nicht sein Ding. Und dann, als Klaus ihn vorstellte, hatte er sich mit einer Hand auf dessen Schulter abgestützt. Nur um nicht umzukippen, er hatte wohl ein paar Kölsch zu viel gehabt und gerade stehen war nicht mehr ganz einfach gewesen. Aber seitdem fiel ihm Klaus immer öfter auf. Allmählich fragte er sich, ob Klaus ihn angelogen hatte, und Schwulsein doch ansteckend war. 

Aus diesen Gedanken wurde er von Klaus Ruf nach dem nächsten Blech jäh raus gerissen. Und weiter ging's mit Vanillekipferl backen.  
Nachdem er das letzte Blech in den Ofen geschoben hatte, näherte er sich Klaus, um über dessen Schulter einen der neuen Kekse zu stibitzen. Aber Klaus hatte ihn wohl bemerkt, denn kaum hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt, schlug der ihm darauf. Als wäre er ein unartiges Kind.

„Wenn die Küche aufgeräumt ist, kannst du probieren.“

Er sah ihn an, überlegte wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit lag, dass er ihn umstimmen konnte. Dann ging er zum Spülbecken und fing an, die benutzten Geräte abzuwaschen.

Als dann endlich doch alles fertig war, das letzte Vanillekipferl in der Dose, das letzte Küchengerät abgewaschen und verstaut – oder zumindest auf dem Tropfbrett – setzte Klaus ihm mit theatralischer Feierlichkeit einen der Kekse auf einem Unterteller vor die Nase. Und er war ganz genau so wie wenn Ellen ihn gebacken hätte.


	2. Weihnachtsdeko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo hat dekoriert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel Sonntag posten, habe es dann aber irgendwie verschwitzt. Sorry.

Na, das war ja ein toller Adventssonntag gewesen. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant, ihn gemeinsam zu verbringen, Florian, Klaus und er. Florian wollte die Adventskerze anzünden und Kekse essen, ganz voran die Vanillekipferl die Jupp mit Klaus Hilfe dann doch hinbekommen hatte. Für einige Zeit war es auf der Kippe gestanden – wollte Florian Weihnachten feiern, oder war der Verlust seiner Mutter so schmerzhaft, dass er es am Liebsten komplett ignoriert hätte. Jupp hatte es nicht gewusst, und auch Klaus, trotz Psychologie-Studium und Profiler-Ausbildung, hatte ihm nicht sagen können was das richtige war. Was Florian wollte. Aber dann hatte Florian gefragt, wo denn die Weihnachtsdekoration war, er hatte sie rausgesucht, und Florian hatte es auf sich genommen die Wohnung so zu dekorieren wie er es sich vorstellte. Natürlich half Jupp, und manchmal auch Klaus, aber Florian gab den Ton an. Und er hatte sogar einen Adventskranz besorgt, sehr lange hatte er das Angebot gemustert bevor er sich schließlich entschieden hatte. Natürlich mussten sie den dann auch gebührend einweihen, entsprechend war der gemeinsame Nachmittag geplant worden.

Und jetzt war es schon mitten an dem besagten Nachmittag, und sie waren immer noch bei der Arbeit, weil sie noch dringend als Unterstützung gebraucht worden waren. Nicht, dass Jupp verstanden hätte warum. Ein Amtshilfegesuch aus Düsseldorf – das hätte seiner Meinung nach wirklich noch bis morgen Zeit gehabt. Ging ja um keinen Mord, was auch die Frage aufwarf warum sie dazu gerufen worden waren, eigentlich hätte auch ein Streifenpolizist der sowieso Dienst hatte die Zeugenbefragung übernehmen können. Aber anscheinend hatten sie niemanden, und so waren Klaus und er eben durch die Gegend gefahren um ein Protokoll aufzunehmen, das sie dann noch abtippen und verschicken mussten. Dumm gelaufen. Aber endlich in der Wohnung angekommen, schien Florian gut gelaunt. Obwohl er sogar schon im Flur stand, fast an dessen Ende, und auf sie wartete. Er musste wohl sofort zur Tür gekommen sein als er Jupps Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Aber eigentlich ging so viel Ungeduld mit keiner so brillanten Laune einher. Irgendwas musste er im Schild führen. Und kaum dass sie beide im Hausflur standen, hatte Florian sie angesehen und gegrinst.

"Was?" Jupp hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Sein Sohn führte definitiv irgendwas im Schild, das war klar erkennbar.

"Ihr steht unter dem Mistelzweig."

Sie sahen beide gleichzeitig nach oben, und dann einander an. Da hing tatsächlich ein Mistelzweig. Jupp war sich sicher, dass er den nicht dahin gehängt hatte, und Klaus würde sowas ganz bestimmt auch nicht tun. Florian musste irgendwie den Mistelzweig besorgt und dann im Laufe des Tages aufgehängt haben. Außer, Anna hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal wo er herkam. Sie standen darunter, und Florian erwartete eine Reaktion. Nur was für eine? Irgendwie war es ja schon peinlich, aber in Klaus Augen war nur ein belustigtes Funkeln zu sehen.

"Es ist Tradition." war seine einzige Bemerkung.

Mit Florians Blicken auf sich wollte er keine Szene machen. Außerdem schaute Klaus ganz sicher deswegen so belustigt weil er damit rechnete, dass er ein großes Drama daraus machen würde. Aber warten bis Klaus ihn küsste ging schon mal gar nicht. Wenn, dann war er es der hier Klaus küsste, nicht umgekehrt. 

Klaus Lippen waren warm, weich, eigentlich gar nicht anders als bei einer Frau. Wenn da nicht der unverkennbare Geruch nach Klaus gewesen wäre, hätte er glatt vergessen können wen er da küsste. 

Er wartete, dass Ekel aufkam, es sich so falsch anfühlte wie es sich anfühlen müsste. Aber nichts. 

Selten hatte sich etwas so absolut richtig angefühlt. Er beendete den Kuss dann, ignorierte Klaus überraschten Blick und sah Florian mit theatralischem Augenrollen an „Na, zufrieden, kleiner Schatz?“

Florian strahlte ihn nur an.


	3. Neues Jahr, neuer Anfang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel ja ungefähr posten, wann es spielt - zu Silvester. Aber ich lag im Clinch mit ihm, bis thots_tochter dankenswerterweise Erbarmen mit mir hatte und geholfen hat es zurecht zu boxen und biegen. Vielen Dank dafür!

Jupp musterte den Dienstplan für die Silvesternacht. Er hatte tatsächlich immer noch frei. Nicht mal Rufbereitschaft hatte er. Trotz der üblichen Änderungen in letzter Minute wegen Krankheit und so. Das war gut. Anna war bei ihrer Familie - und sonst hätte er nicht gewusst was er mit Flo machen sollte.

Alleinerziehender Vater zu sein änderte eben doch einiges. Früher hätte er ein dienstfreies Silvester genutzt, um auszugehen, eventuell (oder ziemlich sicher) eine Frau abzuschleppen. Das stand jetzt außer Frage. Jetzt, da er allein für Flo verantwortlich war, war Silvester mit Familie angesagt. Familie bedeutete in diesem Fall er, Flo und Klaus. Flo hatte Klaus vor ein paar Tagen schon gefragt, ob er mit ihnen feiern würde. Eigentlich hatte er selbst das schon vorausgesetzt. Der Gedanke, dass Klaus woanders hingehen könnte zum Feiern, war ihm gar nicht gekommen. Und was sagte das über ihn aus? Sein Blick glitt die Zeilen hinab - und ja, auch Klaus hatte immer noch frei.

Klaus hatte ihn nach Flos Frage nur so komisch fragend angesehen. Da er nicht wusste, worauf Klaus mit seinem Blick hinaus wollte, hatte er die Frage einfach wiederholt. Und Klaus hatte zugesagt. Erst anschließend war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass Klaus vielleicht lieber auf eine Party gegangen wäre. Oder hatte er einen Freund? Aber er hatte nichts gesagt und das hätte er doch getan, wenn er etwas vorgehabt hätte. Und ein Freund war auch unwahrscheinlich. Klaus war doch eigentlich jeden Abend zu Hause, wenn sie nicht gerade arbeiten mussten.

Aber nach dieser komischen Unterhaltung waren die Gedanken wieder hoch gekommen. Dabei hatte er den Kuss beinahe schon wieder verdrängt gehabt. Fast jedenfalls. Okay, nicht wirklich, aber er hatte jedenfalls erfolgreich mehrere Tage am Stück nicht darüber nachgedacht, was es bedeuten konnte. Er stand nicht auf Männer, verdammt. Auch nicht auf Klaus. Auch wenn da irgendwie in seinem Hinterkopf immer mal wieder das Bild des ein oder anderen Jungen aus der Schulzeit aufgetaucht war, der bei ihm auch schon Gefühle ausgelöst hatte. Mit dem er ein bisschen rumgemacht hatte. Aber das war doch vollkommen normal. Pubertäres Verhalten eben. Das hatte absolut gar nichts zu bedeuten.

Nur, dass es ihn tatsächlich genervt hatte, wie der Typ vor ein paar Monaten Klaus angebaggert hatte. Fast so, wie wenn jemand Ellen angemacht hatte. Als sie noch zusammen waren. Und so ein bisschen auch, als sie getrennt waren, aber da hatte er bald gelernt, sie das nicht sehen zu lassen.

Und wenn er Klaus‘ Blicke, und sein Verhalten, richtig deutete, war der zumindest nicht ganz abgeneigt. Nicht, dass er sich jetzt für unwiderstehlich hielt. Aber Klaus hatte mehr als einen Freund sitzen lassen, um ihm zu helfen. Oder einen freien Nachmittag lieber mit Flo und ihm verbracht als mit seinem Freund. Das musste doch was heißen. Nicht, dass der je den ersten Schritt machen würde. Nein, wenn er wollte, dass sich da was änderte, musste er es selbst tun. Wenn. Wollte er? Nein, damit fing er nicht schon wieder an. Die Frage hatte er sich jetzt lange und oft genug gestellt. Und im Grunde beantwortet.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, Klaus zu küssen, wurde ihm warm. Und wenn er in Gedanken weiter ging, Klaus auszog, anfasste, dann zeigten noch ganz andere Teile seines Körpers Interesse. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn anfangs geschockt hatte. Aber inzwischen hatte er sich damit abgefunden.

Womit er sich nicht abfinden konnte, war die Vorstellung, dass Klaus jemand anderen fand. Klaus nicht mehr fast seine ganze freie Zeit mit ihm und Flo, aber vor allem ihm, verbrachte. Am Ende fand Klaus noch einen Kerl wegen dem er Köln wieder verlassen würde. Nein, das ging gar nicht. Die Lösung war offensichtlich. Nun musste er nur noch Klaus davon überzeugen. Und nachdem jetzt sicher war, dass sie keinen Dienst hatten an Silvester, und auch keine Rufbereitschaft, konnte er ja daran arbeiten.

Er war nicht der Beste mit Worten, das wusste er nur zu gut. Wenn es darauf ankam, wenn es wirklich wichtig war, kam meistens gar nichts aus seinem Mund – oder das völlig falsche. Also musste ein Plan mit wenig, oder – noch besser - ganz ohne unnötiges Gerede her. Hm, eigentlich hatte Flo mit dem Mistelzweig gar keine schlechte Idee gehabt.

Der Plan war im Grunde gut. Sogar das Besorgen des Mistelzweigs war am Ende recht einfach geworden. Er hatte einen beim Aufräumen nach der Weihnachtsfeier im Präsidium abgestaubt. Und den sogar in sein Auto und von dort in die Wohnung bekommen hatte, ohne dass Klaus das mitbekommen hatte. Eine Leistung auf die er ziemlich stolz war.

Blieb nur die Frage: Wohin mit dem Grünzeug? Über der Wohnungseingangstür war eine gute Idee von Flo gewesen. Aber der Platz war ja jetzt besetzt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass da höchstens Klaus und Flo gemeinsam drunter stehen würden, wenn sie bald wieder vom Metzger zurück kamen. Sehr bald, so lange konnte es ja nicht dauern das Fodue-Fleisch abzuholen. Also musste er bald mal in die Gänge kommen und einen Platz dafür finden.

Aber welche Tür, oder welcher Türbogen eignete sich sonst? Und wann? Der einzige durch den sie garantiert gleichzeitig gehen würden war die Balkontür. Um Mitternacht, für das Feuerwerk. Da hätten sie dann auch schon ein bisschen was getrunken und wären entspannt. Nicht zu betrunken natürlich, Flo war ja dabei, und sie wollten noch Feuerwerk anzünden. Aber das machte Mitternacht zu einem guten Zeitpunkt. Und ein Neujahrskuss sollte ja Glück bringen.

Nach dem Essen spielten sie Gesellschaftsspiele. Selbst Flo spielte eifrig mit, obwohl er sich sonst immer beschwerte, dass das doch Babykram wäre. Nachdem Klaus zwei Partien „Mensch ärgere dich nicht“ gewonnen hatte, Jupp eine Runde Canasta, und Florian und Jupp je eine Runde „UNO“, hatten sie sich daran gemacht, die Feuerzangenbowle zu machen. Eine Feuerzangenbowle auf die Jupp nicht verzichten wollte, auch wenn der Zuckerhut eigentlich viel zu groß war für die beiden Erwachsenen. Beziehungsweise die Menge an Wein die notwendig war damit der Zuckerhut das Ganze nicht zu pappsüßem Sirup machte, war zu viel für zwei Personen. Immerhin wollten sie ja nicht komplett besoffen enden, womöglich noch vor Mitternacht. Und Klaus hatte extra Kinderpunsch gemacht, damit Flo etwas ähnliches zu trinken hatte.

Das Abbrennen des Zuckerhutes hatte etwas beinahe überirdisches. Die blaue, manchmal gelb aufflackernde Flamme tanzte den Zucker entlang. Der Duft des darunter stehenden Glühweins erfüllte den Raum, und der Rum der da so hübsch brannte steuerte auch dazu seine Note bei. Sie hatten den Raum abgedunkelt um die Flamme besser sehen zu können, und wie der Lichtschein auf Klaus‘ Gesicht tanzte, Licht und Schatten einander jagten, seine Augen funkeln ließ, faszinierte Jupp. Dabei hatte er noch gar nichts getrunken. Außer dem einen Kölsch beim Spielen, aber das zählte nicht.

Die Feuerzangenbowle war gut. Klaus hatte darauf bestanden den Glühwein dafür selbst zuzubereiten - und die Mischung aus heißem Wein, Rum und Zucker stieg extrem schnell in den Kopf. Sie saßen eine Weile so da, das Flackern des Zuckerhuts irgendwann erloschen, aber Florian war auf die Idee gekommen dafür Kerzen anzuzünden weil er den Effekt so toll fand. Er hatte sogar genug Kerzen gefunden, um bei deren Licht die zweite Runde Canasta zu spielen. Und es war wirklich schön, hier so zu sitzen. Als Familie. Mit Florian, selbstverständlich, aber auch mit Klaus fühlte es sich so vertraut an.

Dann kam „Dinner for One“ im Fernsehen, und eigentlich war es albern. Sie hatten die Sendung schon so oft gesehen - und so besonders lustig war er auch nicht. Aber sie schalteten trotzdem ein, lachten auch fast reflexartig, und dann war es bald schon Mitternacht. Viertel vor zwölf wechselten sie das Fernsehprogramm, hörten noch die letzten paar Schlager der großen Silvestershow, während sie schon den Sekt zum Anstoßen richteten. Florian bekam Orangensaft in sein Sektglas. Mit allen Vorbereitungen getroffen rief der Balkon. Auf dem er den Mistelzweig wunderschön mitten an der Decke angebracht hatte. So dass sie gar nicht anders konnten als darunter zu stehen.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend kamen Jupp Zweifel. Was machte er hier? Was hatte er vor? Wollte er wirklich was mit einem Mann anfangen? Er war doch gar nicht schwul. Okay, vielleicht war schwul auch das falsche Wort. Nach dem Mistelzweigkuss hatte er doch irgendwann mal das Internet befragt, und den Eindruck gewonnen dass es da noch eine ganze Welt jenseits von „hetero“ und „schwul“ gab. Nur einen kurzen Eindruck, dann hatte er den Browser wieder geschlossen. Nein. Das waren nur die Nerven. Er hatte lange genug darüber nachgedacht, der Zweig hing, und er würde jetzt nicht kneifen.

Schließlich standen sie auf dem Balkon. Wo ihnen auffiel, dass sie natürlich die Feuerwerkskörper vergessen hatten. Flo lief noch mal schnell rein - und mit Klaus allein unter dem Mistelzweig konnte er gar nicht anders als nach oben zu schauen. Auffällig genug, dass Klaus seinem Blick folgte – und beim Anblick des Mistelzweigs erstarrte. Mit einem Mal lag ein Ausdruck so abgrundtiefer Verwirrung auf Klaus‘ Gesicht wie Jupp ihn noch nie dort gesehen hatte. Ganz langsam senkte Klaus den Kopf bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Jupp nickte auf die Frage die sich unter der Verwirrung abzeichnete, obwohl er nicht wusste was Klaus wissen wollte. ‚Warst du das?‘ ‚Willst du das wirklich?‘ ‚Bist du dir sicher?‘ Schienen alles gute Möglichkeiten. Aber es war auch egal. Die Antwort auf jede einzelne dieser Fragen war ein klares „Ja!“. Ja, er war sich sicher, dass er jedes weitere Weihnachten und Neujahr mit Klaus verbringen wollte.

Es war vielleicht ein bisschen früh für einen Neujahrskuss, zehn Minuten zu früh, laut dem Ansager, der aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihnen drang, aber das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle. Und dieses Mal küsste er keinen überraschten Klaus, der sich weitgehend passiv küssen ließ. Sie küssten einander. Selbst Flos überraschtes „Wow!“ als er mit Feuerwerk in den Armen wieder kam, ließ sie nicht hochschrecken. Nur sehr langsam und genüsslich aus dem Kuss auftauchen. Mit dem klaren Verständnis, dass das nur der erste richtige Kuss von vielen sein würde.


End file.
